Forbidden Feelings
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: Mio and Ritsu met when they were little kids. Like every other normal person, they became best friends with each other. But later on in their relationship... Ritsu starts feeling something for Mio that she probably shouldn't feel. Ritsu x Mio story! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Feelings**

**Chapter 1 **

'_Tree...tree...tree...' the little girl thought to herself as she looked out her car window with a sad expression on her face. She then sighed and went back to looking at her black shiny shoes that he father bought for her recently. She smiled then started to buck them together. _

_"Mio, will you stop that please?" her mom ordered. _

_Of course, the little girl, Mio, obeyed her mother and stopped. She sighed._

_"Why did we have to move?" asked Mio._

_"Mio darling, for the millionth time, we have business up here," said the mother in a frustrated manner. "Your father does too."_

_"But, couldn't we have moved somewhere else in the United States instead of moving to another country?" _

_"Don't worry, dear. You'll like it here." the mother said in a more annoyed tone. _

_"I agree with your mother, Mio," the father said, butting into the conversation like he always does. "It'll be a chance for you to make new friends... and to steal guys' hearts." _

_"Oh honey, she's too young to think about dating right now!" _

_"I know, I know, but look at how beautiful our little girl is," he looked at his rearview mirror with Mio in it. "She will most definitely steal some hearts, like I have once." _

_"You definitely stole mine that's for sure." Mio's mom giggled. _

_"And I don't regret that." Mio's father said in a flirty tone. The mother then quickly leaned in for a kiss and the father did too and pecked each other's lips. Then her father went back to driving. _

_Mio gaged a little seeing the kiss between her parents. That was when her mother and father laughed at how cute Mio's reaction was. _

_**2 weeks later.**_

_"Well, big girl, today is your first day of school of first grade," Mio's mother said, fixing up Mio's school uniform a bit. "You excited?"_

_"I guess..." Mio said in a low tone. "What if they don't like me?" _

_"Oh darling, they'll love you," said her mother with a soft smile. "Just remember to walk in there with your beautiful smile, okay?"_

_Mio nodded then smiled a bit. _

_"There you go!" her mother exclaimed then gave her a small push into her classroom's door. "Have fun, okay dear?"_

_Mio looked back at her mom for a minute and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe then walked into the classroom, looking at everyone, sitting at their desks, chatting and talking. Mio felt herself shaking a little. _

_'Wow.. so many people.' she thought to herself. _

_Mio then looked around some more and spotted a little girl with short hair wearing a yellow headband smiling at her and waving. Mio started waving back slowly, then she looked down shyly._

_"So, you must be the new girl, huh?" Mio gasped then looked up. It was a woman, her teacher she's guessing. _

_"Uhh...y-yes..." Mio said blushing and looking down. _

_"Here," the teacher said, offering her hand. "Come with me." _

_Still looking down, Mio took her hand. The teacher held onto her hand and took her to the front of the classroom._

_"Attention! Attention children!" _

_Stopping what they were doing, everyone in the classroom looked up at the teacher and stayed silent so they can hear what their teacher has to say. _

_"Class, welcome our new student! She came straight from America!" _

_The class was astonished. For they have not seen such a girl from America…and they have never seen a girl that cute before. _

_"Her name is Mio, now you all be nice to her."_

_"Yes Mrs. Bloosom." said the class altogether then continued with their conversations._

_The teacher kneeled down to Mio's height and said, "Your seat will be next to Ritsu." She then pointed to the girl who was waving at Mio earlier. _

_Mio nodded and started walking to her seat. When she reached to her desk, she sat down slowly, trying to not make eye contact with the girl._

_Ritsu noticed then smirked. _

_"Hiya!" Ritsu said in a cheerful manner. _

_Mio did not say anything, she kept looking down at her desk shyly. _

_Ritsu thought to herself for a moment then thought of something. _

_"I have candy!" _

_The word candy got Mio looking up at Ritsu., for she loved sweets. _

_"Do you want some?" Ritsu asked with a huge smile. Mio blushed slightly and nodded. Ritsu laughed a bit then gave her a chocolate drop. Mio took a bite then smiled. The taste of it was so good, better chocolate than they had in America she admits._

_"You like it, huh?" Ritsu said with a huge smile, still on her face. "I'll bring some more for you tomorrow!" _

_Mio smiled then softly said, "T-Thank you..." _

_"No problem," Ritsu then stuck out her hand. "My name is Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka! What's yours?"_

_Mio looked at Ritsu's hand that was covered with melted chocolate. She then took out a handkerchief that her father gave to her and wiped it up slowly. Ritsu looked at her in a weird way, but smiled. After wiping Ritsu's chocolately hand, she took her hand gently and shook it. _

_"M-My name is Mio...Mio Akiyama." she said shyly. "It is nice to meet you, Ritsu Tainaka." _

_"What a mighty cute name for a cute girl like you!" Ritsu said with a big smile still on her face. Mio blushed slightly. "T-Thank you..."_

_"You're welcome!" Ritsu exclaimed. _

_"Alright class, we will begin class!" The teacher said. _

_Mio turned her face to the front of the classroom to listen to her teacher and Ritsu did the same._

_**Later **_

_"Okay class, put your pencils down, it is break time!" The whole class cheered then got out of their seats to greet their friends once again. Mio stood up from her seat. Ritsu did as well. _

_"You're free to do whatever you like for 15 minutes," Ritsu said. "You can stay in the classroom or go out in the hallway." _

_"I see..." Mio said. "I think I'll be out in the hallway." With that said, she started walking her way to the hallway. _

_"Wait for me!" said Ritsu catching up with her. _

_As soon as they reached the hall, trouble awaited them. _

_"Well, well, well," said a girl with long, red hair. "If it isn't the new girl from America." she said with a smirk. _

_"Grace, what do you want?" Ritsu asked with an annoyed. _

_"Oh nothing, just checking out the new girl is all." She walked up to Mio and slowly circled around her, checking out every inch of her. "You're not THAT cute like everyone claims you to be." Grace then looked down at Mio's shoes that her father bought for her then stepped on them, leaving dirt on them. Mio didn't bother saying anything. Her lips started quivering. Those were her favorite shoes and now they're dirty. She sniffed softly and looked down, trying to stay strong._

_"Aww what's wrong? Does the new girl want to cry?" said Grace with a chuckle after wards. All of a sudden, Mio felt a shove and fell on the ground. That was when she started feeling tears run down her cheeks. _

_"Stop crying you big baby!" said Grace, standing before Mio about to kick her. Mio closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but instead, she heard a thud then an "ow".. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Ritsu in front of her. Grace kicked Ritsu's knee. Mio gasped. _

_"Don't you ever hurt my best friend, you got that?!" she then shoved Grace to the ground hard. Grace, on the ground, started crying then made her way to her classroom. _

_Ritsu laughed hysterically, watching Grace cry and run away like a baby. She then turned to Mio, who was looking at her with dried tears on her cheeks. Ritsu sat on the ground next to Mio slowly and whimpered slightly. _

_"A-Are you okay...?" Mio asked curiously._

_Ritsu nodded. "I-I'll be fine..." she said with a friendly smile. She then gave Mio a huge hug. Mio gasped. _

_"I'm glad you're okay." Ritsu said still hugging Mio. Mio gave into the hug and hugged her back. "Thank you for defending me..."_

_Ritsu pulled away then looked at Mio. "Hey, what are friends for?" she then gave her a huge grin. _

_"Ritsu Tainaka." said someone behind Mio. Mio looked behind her and saw a mean looking teacher with Grace behind her, with dried tears on her cheeks. _

_"Ritsu stood up slowly. "Yes, Mrs. Kuhan?" Ritsu asked. _

_Mrs. Kuhan gave Ritsu the death glare. "Come with me." she demanded, then started walking down the hall with Grace following her. _

_Ritsu sighed. "Okay." she said softly to herself. _

_"Will you be okay...?" Mio asked with a concerned face. _

_Ritsu turned to Mio and nodded with a smile. "Uh huh, don't you worry! I get in trouble all the time!" Ritsu said laughing a bit. _

_Mio smiled a bit then said, "If you say so..."_

_"Hey, you got to get to class..." Ritsu said as she looked at everyone heading inside the classroom. "I'll see you later, okay Mio?" _

_Mio nodded and stood up slowly. "Okay Ritsu." _

_With that said, she walked to the classroom and as Mio walked to her classroom, Ritsu made her way to the principal's office. _

_As Mio was walking to her classroom, Mio thought to herself, 'This will be a day I will never forget...the day when I made a new friend...that I'm sure will last for a lifetime.' _

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Feelings**

Chapter 2

"Can you believe it, Ritsu?!" exclaimed Mio with excitement. "We finally made it to High School!"

"Yup, I sure can't believe it," said Ritsu looking at the school they were attending to together. "It feels like just yesterday we were first graders, huh Mio?"

Mio looked at Ritsu then smiled. "Yeah…but now, here we are," said Mio. She then turned to Ritsu and grabbed her hands. "This is gonna be the BEST four years of our lives, Ritsu, the BEST."

"Yup, the best…unless you fail then you have to take another class!" Ritsu said with a smirk then looked at Mio with her eyes widen. She knew that her teasing worked. "Then it'll have to be the best FIVE years of your life, Mio."

"Oh my gosh, Ritsu, I think I'm gonna fail! Oh gosh, I'm so nervous now!" Mio said freaking out a bit.

Ritsu chuckled then placed both hands on both of Mio's shoulders. "Mio, Mio, Mio," Ritsu kept saying until she got her attention. Once the attention is set on her, she said, "You'll be fine, I was ONLY kidding." then chuckled slightly. "Now, take deep breaths."

Mio did as she was told and took deep, calm breaths.

"You okay now?"

"Y-Yes… I'm okay."

"Good." Ritsu said with a smirk.

All of a sudden, there was a huge ring. It means class is about to start.

Mio gasped. "Oh no!" Mio grabs Ritsu's hand. "Come on, Ritsu, we don't want to be late for the first day of class!" she started running to class with Ritsu behind her. "M-Mio, slow down!"

**In Class**

"Phew, we made it." said Mio out of breath.

"Yeah, we're 5 minutes early…" said Ritsu out of breath as well.

"H-Huh?"

"That was the 5 minute bell."

"O-Oh…" Mio said slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Ritsu… I'm just so nervous for school and I guess it got the best of me."

"Hey, don't worry about Mio." Ritsu said with a smirk. "I'm glad we got class together! We can sit next to each other like we always do!"

Mio smiled and nodded.

"Uhm, hey there." said a voice from behind them. They both turned and saw a guy with black hair and green eyes with a tan standing there with a bag over his shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Both Ritsu and Mio said at the same time then moved to the side. As he was walking by them, he then noticed Mio. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but…" he walked to Mio slowly. "What is your name?" he asked.

"M-My name is Mio…Mio Akiyama." she said, looking down shyly.

The guy only smirked then said, "My name is Hayate, Hayate Yukishima it's nice to meet you, Mio."

"I-It's nice to meet you too…" Mio only answered.

"You're a very pretty girl, Mio," he said. "I hope to see more of you this year."

Mio blushed more and kept looking down.

Ritsu glared at Hayate. Just looking at him trying to flirt with Mio made her really mad for some reason. Realizing what she's feeling, she thought to herself, 'Why are you feeling mad at this guy? …Is this jealousy? No, no, of course not! You're just tired is all, yeah, that's right, you're just tired. No more gaming late at night for you, Ritsu.'

Hayate then turned to Ritsu with a smile. "I'm sorry for being so rude," he stick out his hand to Ritsu. "The name's Hayate Yukishima, what's yours?"

Ritsu only looked at his hand and crossed her arms. "Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka."

Putting his hand back slightly embarrassed, he only smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, Ritsu."

Ritsu replied with a small hmph.

Hayate turned his attention back to Mio then said, "Well, I'll see you around, Mio." he said then walked off.

Mio then turned her attention to Ritsu and asked, "What was that all about, Ritsu? He was only being nice to us and you have to be mean to him for no reason."

"Sorry, but I just don't like that guy," Ritsu answered with her arms crossed, looking at Hayate talking to another girl. "Just look at him, Mio, he's such a flirt; he disgusts me."

Mio looked at Hayate as well. "Well, Ritsu, all I'm saying is to try to be a little more friendly with people."

"Start being more friendly?!" Ritsu said with her voice raising a little. "Mio, I am friendly, just not with him!"

Mio only sighed then said, "Fine, if it makes you uncomfortable for me to talk to him, then I won't hang out with him, happy?"

Ritsu started smiling a bit then said, "Yes, I am happy now."

Mio smiled a bit. "Good."

"Good morning freshmen." said the teacher that walked into the room with tea in his hand. "My name is Mr. Mashiiro and I will be your teacher all year. I have your assigned seats right here." with that said, Mr. Mashiiro held up a chart. "I will tell you where you will be sitting."

The class groaned. "Nu uh, don't start with me class, especially on the first day." he said then looked at his chart. "Alright, let's see…starting on the right side of the classroom will be Hayate Yukishima."

Hayate made his way to his desk then sat down, placing his bag next to him.

"Next to him will be Mio Akiyama."

Mio's eyes widen and so did Ritsu's. This is the first time ever for them to not sit next to each other. They would ALWAYS sit next to each other. Mio started making her way to her seat next to Hayate and sat down slowly. Hayate slowly turned to her and whispered, "Nice seeing you again, Mio."

Mio only smiled then looked down at her hands.

"Behind them will be Kirito Bashiro and Ritsu Tainaka." said Mr. Mashiiro.

Ritsu slowly walked to her desk behind Mio. As she walked to her desk, she saw Mio looking at her with sad eyes. Ritsu shrugged then sat down at her seat.

After everyone sat at their assigned seats, class started. Ritsu wasn't really listening to what the teacher is talking about, she was paying attention to Hayate trying to flirt with Mio, which made her angry inside.

'Why does this make me angry?' she thought to herself. 'Why?'

**3 weeks later**

"Hey Mio, I saved you a seat!" said Hayate at lunch time.

Mio slowly walked up to Hayate with the lunch that she bought and said, "You know, you don't always have to save my seat everyday… I can always find a place to sit."

"Yeah but, I want to sit next to you only." Hayate said with a flirtatious smile.

Like always, Mio blushes.

Ritsu, in the back of the room eating her lunch, watched them with a frown on her face. She sighed then slouched down in her seat slowly. For 3 weeks now, she's been feeling something that she has never felt before, jealousy, pure jealousy. Because of her jealousy, she's been avoiding Mio. She's been walking away from her every time Mio tries to get close to Mio and ignores her text messages.

'Why do I feel jealous of Hayate?' Ritsu asked herself that. She's been asking the same question to herself every day for 3 weeks. She sighed then continued eating her rice balls that her mom packed for her.

"Well, well, well, well, if it isn't Ritsu Tainaka."

Ritsu looked up at however was talking to her and saw someone that she never thought she'd see again, Grace.

"Oh, hello Grace." said Ritsu with a glare. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just noticed that you're glaring at Hayate and Mio like you always do every day."

"Wait, you were in this class all this time?"

"Hah, yes! You don't notice anyone else but that dumb girl."

Ritsu sighed because she knows that it is true then nodded, "Yeah… she's the only person I notice in my life."

Grace only smirked then said, "You know what we should do?"

Ritsu looked up at Grace. "We?"

"Yes, we," Grace said then leaned down and whispered in Ritsu's ear. "We should make Mio jealous, what do you say?"

Ritsu looked down at the ground then looked at Mio and Hayate smiling at each other and laughing then turned back to Grace.

"Alright, let's do it."

Grace smirked then offered her hand. "Come with me, just follow my lead."

Ritsu took her hand slowly then they both walked in front of the class where Mio can see.

Mio looked at the front of the class and saw Ritsu with some girl.

'Is that…Grace? What is Ritsu doing with her?' Mio thought to herself.

"Oh Ritsu, I had no idea you were such a cool person." said Grace in a loud voice so Mio could hear what they were saying.

Ritsu gave Grace a small smirk then said, "And I had no idea how much you would mean to me… you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." with that said, she hugged Grace tightly.

When Ritsu pulled away from the hug with Grace, behind Grace was Mio with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ritsu, you're the biggest jerk ever!" yelled Mio then ran out of the classroom with everyone staring at her. Then everyone started laughing along with Grace.

With Grace still laughing, she said, "Great job, Ritsu."

"Mio…" Ritsu said to herself then ran out of the classroom and after Mio.

"Hey!" Grace yelled. "Where are you going?!"

Ritsu ran all over the school trying to find Mio. She looked everywhere. Everywhere except one place. Ritsu ran to the bathroom, and as she walked in, she heard sobs, Mio's sobs. She was in one of the stalls crying. She knocked on the stall that Mio was in.

"W-Who is it?" Mio asked in a shaky voice.

"Mio… it's me, Ritsu."

Mio was silent, she didn't answer Ritsu.

"Mio…open up please…"

No answer.

"Please?" Ritsu asked again.

No answer once again.

"You can't stay in here forever, Mio. You have to come out here sometime."

There was silence for a couple of seconds then she opened the stall slowly and walked out of the stall.

"What do you want?" Mio asked wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"Mio…I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did with Grace," Ritsu said looking at Mio, wiping off her tears. "I didn't mean what I said. She is not the best thing that's ever happened to me…I did it to make you mad."

"Ritsu, why would you do that?" Mio looked at Ritsu with anger in her eyes. "What did I ever do to you?!"

With Mio getting angry, Ritsu started getting angry as well. "I did it because you said that you would not hang out with Hayate, but you did!"

"Because you weren't talking to me!" Mio said with her voice rising a bit more. "You avoided me, Ritsu! I tried talking to you, but you just walk away, and I tried texting you, but you ignore them! It's not my fault that I have to sit next to him in class!"

Ritsu stayed silent for a second then sighed. "You're right, Mio." Ritsu said then looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Mio looked at Ritsu with sad eyes then shook her head. "This went way too far, Ritsu. I'm never forgiving you, ever. I don't believe anything you say, not after what you said to Grace."

Mio was about to walk away, but Ritsu quickly grabbed her hand then pulled her into a hug.

"Mio…please don't leave me." Ritsu said holding her.

Mio started blushing hard. "R-Ritsu…" she tried to push Ritsu away but every time she did that, Ritsu's hug tightens.

"You mean the world to me… you honestly do. There is no other person out there who is amazing as you are. No one, and I mean NO ONE can take your place, ever."

Mio started closing her eyes then hugged back with tears running her face. "Ritsu…thank you."

They then pulled away and looked at each other.

"So…how about a sleepover tonight…you know, to show you how sorry I am." Ritsu said.

"Hmmm…we haven't had a sleepover in a while…" said Mio. She started smiling a bit. "Sure, why not."

"Great, my place at seven!" said Ritsu with a huge grin.

"Alright." said Mio with a grin as well. "Come on, let's get to class."

Ritsu nodded and followed Mio to class.

'A sleepover…I can't wait!' Ritsu thought to herself.

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Feelings**

**Chapter 3**

"You got your phone and everything?" asked Mio's mother as she drives Mio to Ritsu's house.

"Yes mom, I always have it with me." Mio said smiling. "Why you ask?"

"Well, I heard that there is a dangerous man on the loose and I just want to be sure that you're safe. I will call up every 30 minutes, okay?"

"Mom…" Mio said looking at her.

Her mom sighed then said, "Fine, every hour."

"Thank you." said Mio happily.

Once they reached to Ritsu's house, she got out of the car, waved her mom goodbye as she drove off, then walked to Ritsu's front door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" said Ritsu inside the house.

Mio waited patiently until Ritsu opened the door.

Ritsu opened the door then yelled, "Mio, hi!"

"Hey Ritsu!" said Mio with a big smile.

"Come in!" exclaimed Ritsu.

Mio walked into the house and placed her stuff down.

"I made salsa and I bought chips, sweets, and soda just for us!"

"Wow Ritsu, you paid for all of that?" asked Mio.

"Yeah, it was not that much." Ritsu said with a smile.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Mio asked curiously.

"Oh, both my mom and dad are out of town, so we have the house all to ourselves," Ritsu said then smirked. "Which means…SCARY MOVIES."

"Ritsu! You know I hate scary movies!"

"I know, but come on, please? What's a sleepover without a movie?" Ritsu gave Mio the puppy eyes.

Mio hated when Ritsu did the puppy eyes because she does it so darn well. Mio only sighed then said, "Fine, we'll watch a scary movie."

"Yay! My puppy eyes never fail." said Ritsu with a fist in the air. "Want to eat something before we watch a scary movie?"

"Sure, I'm kind of hungry." Mio said looking and rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, follow me!" Ritsu linked arms with her and they both walked to the kitchen together.

"We have pasta if you want some." said Ritsu opening the fridge.

"Sure, pasta sounds good right now."

Ritsu took a container full of pasta out of the fridge. She was on her way to the microwave to heat the pasta up, but as she was walking there, she hit her knee against a kitchen chair. She yelped and dropped the pasta and herself to the floor. Mio gasped and ran to Ritsu.

"Ritsu! Are you okay?" Mio asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah…just...hurts a bit is all."

"I'll go get ice from the fridge." Mio said as she stood up then walked to the fridge to get ice. She walked back to Ritsu and got on her knees with a pack of frozen peas. She placed it on Ritsu's knee softly. Ritsu whimpered softly as she felt the coldness on her injured knee.

"T-Thanks Mio…" said Ritsu watching Mio.

"You're welcome, Ritsu…"

After leaving the pack of peas on Ritsu's knee for a while, she took it off.

"Does it feel a bit better?" Mio asked looking up at Ritsu.

"Yeah, it does," Ritsu said looking at Mio. "Thank you once again."

"You're welcome." Mio said once again, but with a soft smile. Mio looked back at Ritsu knee and rubbed it softly. "This…this is the injured knee…where Grace kicked you, huh?" Mio asked still looking at Ritsu's knee.

"Heh, yeah…I don't regret pushing that bitch." Ritsu said then started laughing a bit.

"Why don't you regret it? Don't you feel a little bad?"

"No…" Ritsu placed both of her hands on Mio's cheeks to make Mio look at her. "Because I got to protect the most precious person to me…"

Mio blushed deeply. "Oh Ritsu…you don't mean that." Mio said, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Oh Mio, but I do mean it…" Ritsu started stroking her cheeks with her thumbs softly. "That was the best day of my life…getting to meet you…the most beautiful girl in the world…no one can compete with your beauty, Mio."

Mio looked at Ritsu, blushing madly. "You…really mean that Ritsu? You think…I'm beautiful?"

Ritsu chuckled a bit then said, "I don't think, I know."

Mio closed her eyes softly. "Thank you, Ritsu for your kind words."

"Hey, just telling the truth."

Mio opened her eyes again and looked into Ritsu's eyes and Ritsu looking into Mio's eyes. They were just staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Ritsu wanted something, she wanted it really bad. She knows what she wants…Mio.

'Shit…I think I have fallen in love with my best friend.' Ritsu thought to herself.

"Ritsu…?"

"Mio…" Ritsu suddenly leaned down close to Mio's face then kissed her lips softly. Mio's eyes widen what Ritsu is doing. Her heart started beating really fast. Ritsu pulled away and looked at Mio.

"R-Ritsu…"

"Mio…I realized something…"

"Ritsu…d-don't…"

"Mio, I realized that I'm in love with you."

"R-Ritsu…"

"Mio…I'm in love with you…I'm IN love with you."

"Ritsu, s-stop kidding around! Your teasing is not funny!"

"I'm not teasing you, Mio! I love you, Mio!"

"Ritsu," Mio stood up. "Quit teasing me! It's not funny."

Ritsu stood up as well. "Mio, I'm not, I swear! I kissed you, didn't I? Doesn't that tell you something, Mio?"

"Are…are you serious…?" Mio asked looking down shyly.

"I'm dead serious," Ritsu said as he grabbed Mio's hands and held them. "I would never joke about anything like this…"

Mio blushed even more then looked to the side.

"Mio…stop looking away from me," Ritsu tried moving her face so she can look at her. "Tell me, Mio…do you feel the same towards me?"

Mio kept looking away with her eyes covered by her bangs.

Ritsu sighed then said, "Look, if you're disgusted by me and you don't want to talk to me again, then I understand." Ritsu looked down shamelessly. She feels embarrassed and rejected. Ritsu was about to walk away, but then she felt a soft and gentle hand grab hers. She looked at Mio, with her eyes still covered by her bangs. "Ritsu…" she then looked up slowly with a serious expression on her face. "I…I feel the same!"

Ritsu started blushing. "M-Mio…are you serious?"

Mio nodded. "I…I felt like that ever since 8th grade…"

Ritsu gasped. "R-Really…?"

Mio nodded.

"Mio…I'm sorry for not noticing any time sooner…"

"It's okay…at least I know how you feel about me now, Ritsu…" Mio said with a soft smile.

Ritsu smiled as well and moved closer to Mio, pulling her close.

"I love you, Mio." Ritsu said looking at her.

"I love you too, Ritsu." Mio said looking back.

Ritsu gently kissed Mio's lips and Mio kissed back.

A scream could be heard in the scary movie that Mio and Ritsu were watching.

Ritsu was holding Mio on her lap. Ritsu looked down at Mio and held a little close. "Are you scared?"

"N-No…I-I'm fine." Mio said shaking a bit.

Ritsu chuckled then kissed her head. Mio, as usual, blushed.

She snuggled in Ritsu's chest. "I love being in your arms…"

Ritsu blushed as well and kept holding her tightly.

When the movie ended, Ritsu looked down at Mio who was already fast asleep. She smiled at how beautiful Mio looks when she sleeps.

"I'm so lucky to have you…" Ritsu whispered softly to herself then started closing her eyes and fell fast asleep with Mio in her arms.

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
